


Because All My Orgasms Are Yours

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys In Love, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: “Do you know why I ask you not to touch yourself?”
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 40
Kudos: 126





	Because All My Orgasms Are Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivefromG25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/gifts).



> **LivefromG25** gave us the line "Your hesitation speaks louder to me than a million words per minute," and requested a fic, no further explanation. As if my brain isn't filthy enough as it is :') So yeah, this is for her! Go check out her work if you have the time, she's absolutely fantastic! ♥

[](https://ibb.co/sQ3s6mw)

“Your hesitation speaks louder to me than a million words.”

Timmy swallowed thickly and squirmed in place, the leather cuffs around his wrists noticeably pressing into the skin of his ass. His knees hurt where they were planted into the carpet, but he only had himself to blame for that. If he could only do as he was told and keep still, there wouldn’t have been burn marks forming on his skin. If only he had obeyed Armie, he wouldn’t have been on his knees in the first place.

“I’m going to ask you one more time and if you don’t stop being a brat and give me a proper answer, you’re going over my knee, Timothée. Do you understand?” Armie ran a hand over his hair and twirled a loose curl around his finger, tugging on it as a silent warning.

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Timmy whispered, biting the corner of his lip as he tilted his head and sought out the warm touch of Armie’s palm.

“I believe I told you this morning, before I left for work and mistakenly left you on your own, that you were not allowed to touch yourself. Then why is it that I found one of your little toys in the bathtub just now?”

Timmy immediately opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly, rephrasing the protest he had in mind. He tried to soften his voice and kept his eyes on the floor. “But you-... Sir, you left me-”

“I’m aware of the state I left you in, Timothée, thank you,” Armie interrupted, slightly agitated. “Does that mean you can go around and disobey me now? Because you were a little frustrated?”

“A little-... Armie, I-”

“You refer to me as ‘Sir’, Timothée. I’m going to give you three more seconds to answer me. This is your last chance. Did you, or did you not, make yourself come this morning?”

Timmy’s stomach coiled with anticipation, knowing he was in trouble anyway. He may not receive a relentless ass-whooping if he answered honestly, but he would still be punished for not obeying Armie’s command. He had just been so horny…

“One,” Armie said, his voice low and dangerous.

“Sir, I-”

“Two.”

“Okay, yes! Yes, I did!” Timmy shrieked, before he let his shoulders slump forward and took a deep breath.

“Timmy,” Armie sighed, digging the tips of his first two fingers into the nape of the boy’s neck. He massaged the skin there and dragged his thumb along the side of his neck. “Why do you insist on being so disobedient? I don’t think I’m being very unreasonable to you. Or am I?”

“No, Sir,” Timmy whimpered, leaning back against Armie’s hand. The man sank to his knees behind him and pulled him back against his chest, slipping his arms around his waist. Timmy sighed and turned his face into Armie’s neck, grateful to tune out the rest. Their bedroom just felt too big from where he was kneeling in the center.

“I think a correction is in order, don’t you?” Armie murmured quietly against the side of his head, pressing a kiss into his curls. His fingers started trailing a gentle path up over his sides, down his stomach and then found their way into the creases between his groin and thighs. Timmy shuddered in the man’s arms, so sensitive in places where only Armie touched him now. 

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered, his lips grazing the scruffy skin of Armie’s throat. 

Armie hummed his approval and placed his hands on Timmy’s thighs, spreading them even further. “Do you know why I ask you not to touch yourself?” he asked, his deep voice reverberating from his chest into Timmy’s back. It sent a shiver down the boy’s spine and for the first time since Armie had told him to kneel on the floor and think about why he was being put there, his cock gave a needy twitch between his legs.

He was hard, had been for a while. He always was when Armie scolded him for not being good. His balls felt full, even though he had emptied them thoroughly in the bath by himself, but the cock ring that Armie had put on him was a clear indication of the fact that they would feel full for a while longer.

“Because all my orgasms are yours,” Timmy eventually answered. 

“That’s right,” Armie said. “I selfishly want all of your orgasms and you’ll be a good boy and give them to me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Timmy said, nodding vigorously. He could practically feel Armie’s grin against his temple and he wanted to whimper pathetically. Even after years of being together, Timmy still hadn’t figured out why it was that Armie could so easily force him to his knees with one look and make him behave like a needy sub, but he did and it was frustrating sometimes. It was, however, also very exhilarating.

“On your front,” Armie told him, shifting back a little. He guided Timmy to lean forward with warm hands around his upper arms. “Face in the carpet, ass up,” he added.

Timmy turned his head to the side as soon as he came close to the carpet and tucked his knees under his body, presenting himself to Armie exactly the way the man wanted him. It wasn’t comfortable and he felt terribly exposed - helpless even, with his arms tied to his back - and yet, he felt sexy and confident. He could do this.

“Beautiful,” Armie whispered, running a soft hand over Timmy’s ass. “I assume that you can take me, since you’ve so generously opened yourself up for me with the help of your little friend.”

Timmy hissed when one of Armie’s thumbs circled his opening and gave a bit of pressure, testing his resistance. “I can, I can,” he muttered, rubbing his cheek against the carpet. He wiggled his hips and moved into Armie’s touch.

“That’s my baby,” Armie softly praised, before he stood back up. “I’m getting the lube. Don’t move a single muscle.”

Timmy waited impatiently as he listened to Armie rummaging around in the nightstand on his side of the bed. His skin prickled and he wanted to turn his head to see what was taking him so long, but he was already being punished for being disobedient. No need to make it worse. 

When Armie finally pressed himself up against Timmy again, the boy exclaimed a sigh of relief and if his hands had been free, he probably would have grabbed on to Armie, to make sure he’d stay close. He wanted him close, closer, always.

Armie’s warm, wet fingers slipped into the crease of his ass and he gently slicked up his entrance, pushing a bit of lube past the first ring of muscles. Before Timmy could even acknowledge the presence of Armie’s fingers there and moan his surprise, they were being replaced by the blunt head of the man’s cock. Armie leaned forward and supported himself on one elbow on the floor, the other arm still between their bodies, where he was holding his cock. He pressed a kiss to Timmy’s shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

“I believe you owe me an orgasm,” he stated breathily, slowly thrusting his hips forward a little and pushing his tip past the rim of his boyfriend’s hole. “No coming for you. We’ll revise the situation tomorrow.”

“Yes, S-Sir,” Timmy moaned. His cock jerked between his thighs, slapping up against his abs. He could feel a sticky smear of precum on his skin and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from complaining. He didn’t feel like he had the right. If only he had waited for Armie to come home…

As soon as he felt Armie’s cock slide all the way in, he sucked in a sharp breath and held it for a few seconds, before he exhaled slowly and tried to breath through the sting of the intrusion. Armie was big and always so hard, it felt like he was being split in half, but it was pleasurable at the same time and Timmy couldn’t get enough.

Armie generously gave him a few seconds to adjust, getting back up on his knees to give himself more leverage, before he started moving and didn’t falter in his pace until his breathing turned into panting, his moaning turned into grunting and his grip on Timmy’s hips tightened. 

And it suddenly dawned on Timmy why Armie was capable of turning him into a submissive little boy with just that one look; because Timmy loved giving this to Armie. Loved giving him pleasure; loved being able to be that person who Armie could explore with, experiment with, be so open with. Timmy loved everything about Armie and if this was what the man needed, he’d be the last person to withhold it from him.

The tip of Armie’s cock grazed over his prostate and his own erection painfully strained against the metal of the cock ring, but it didn’t even matter. This was for Armie. He’d be a good boy in the morning and see if Armie could forgive him then. For now, he tightened his sphincter and tried his very best to make it extra good for his man.

“Fuck, oh baby,” Armie groaned, placing both hands on Timmy’s ass cheeks and spreading them apart. The sight of his cock sliding in and out so easily was a true gift and he shuddered violently. “Gonna fill you up. Are you ready?”

“Always, Sir,” Timmy immediately answered, bracing himself for the hot fluttery feeling he knew he was going to feel in a matter of seconds. Armie gave two, three, four more thrusts, before he stilled, groaned loudly and painted Timmy’s inner walls with cum. His cock pulsed, stretching Timmy impossibly wide, and he watched a bit of his release slide out around his shaft.

“Jesus… Fucking- Oh, yeah,” he panted incoherently. He carefully pulled out and collected his cum with his thumb, before he pushed it back inside Timmy.

“Nng, yes,” Timmy whispered, his cheeks reddening with the realization of how dirty Armie is being.

Armie flopped forward and lined up his broad chest with Timmy’s sweaty back, planting kisses along the back of his neck and the curve of his shoulder.

“See, that’s not unreasonable, right?” he breathed hotly against the side of his boyfriend’s face. “My orgasms are yours, too.”

“Very reasonable, Sir,” Timmy whimpered, wiggling his fingers where Armie’s stomach was pressed up against them. Armie chuckled and sat back to unlock his cuffs and free his wrists. He kissed each of them and pressed a final kiss to the dimple just above Timmy’s butt.

“I love you, baby,” he said softly, all traces of dominance suddenly gone from his voice.

“I love you too, Armz,” Timmy answered with a satisfactory grin. He pushed himself up on his arms and arched his back, trying to stretch the kinks out.

“God,” Armie groaned behind him, before he playfully slapped Timmy’s ass. “We’ll sort you out when you can prove to me that you can be patient.”

“Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any and all feedback! ♥


End file.
